Seeing Red
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Finn has a little bit of a problem when he sees someone flirting with his girlfriend. Demon Finn Y'all!


**There is a terrible lack of Finn and Alexa on here and I'm not sure why I mean...look at them...they were made for each other. Ok I'm kidding but we all know they would be adorable together so**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

"Oh hey shorty"

"Who are you calling short?"

"Clearly I'm talking to the shortest superstar on the male roster"

"I'm pretty sure that isn't even true...and shouldn't you be running from Nia Jax or something"

"Shouldn't you be running from Brock Lesnar or some- oh wait... you aren't in that match are you?"

"I hate you"

"You weren't saying that yesterday night when you were in my room were you Finn?"

Finn rolled his eyes as Alexa chuckled and sat next to him. This isn't the typical way a boyfriend and girlfriend talked to each other but that's just the way they are.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Finn asked as he pushed Alexa's seat closer to him.

"Ummmm just an in-ring promo, Mickie has a match then Nia chases me. What about you?"

"I think I'm doing Miz TV tonight"

"Oh ok. Are we still going out afterward?" Alexa asked as she took Finn's water.

"Of course I was thinking we could go to-"

"Hey Alexa" Finn and Alexa turned their heads to see one half of The Revival Dash Wilder making his way over to them.

"Oh hey Dash," Alexa said with a polite smile as Finn watched Dash completely ignore him.

"So I was thinking if you aren't doing anything after the show-"

"We have plans," Finn said very sternly.

Dash finally looked at Finn and smirked. "Oh hey, Finn, I didn't see you there"

"Yeah I'm sure you didn't"

Alexa cleared her throat. "Right well. I actually do have plans with Finn later so I'm gonna have to decline"

"Are you sure?" He asked turning his attention to Alexa again.

"She's sure" Finn deadpanned.

"Sorry Dash" Alexa shrugged.

"Alright, well if you change your mind or if demon boy over there decides to let you have some fun just let me know" Dash says before walking away from them.

Finn was about to go after him but Alexa stopped him. "Finn don't start"

"Too late for that," Finn said jaw tight with anger.

"There's no need for it. Dash isn't worth it, you know I love you"

Finn nodded as Alexa got up. "I gotta go but Ill meet up with you later ok?"

"Yeah ok I'll talk to you later," Finn said as Alexa leaned down and gave him a kiss before walking away.

* * *

 _Later on_

Alexa had just finished her segment when she heard someone approaching her.

"You did great tonight"

She turned around to see Dash Wilder standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she said as Dash took a step closer.

"Umm" Alexa looked at him in confusion as Dash smiled wider.

"So about tonight..."

Alexa cut him off. "I already told you I have plans with Finn"

"I know I know but let's just be honest Lexi...you don't need to be wasting your time on a loser like Finn, I mean come on Lex...what has he done since winning the Universal title? I'll answer that question, nothing! He's pathetic and he doesn't deserve someone like you"

"But you do?"

Alexa and Dash turned around to see the topic of the conversation himself Finn Balor fastly coming towards them. Once he was close enough Finn stood next to Alexa and looked Dash right in the eyes.

"Leave her alone Dash"

Dash laughed right in Finn's face. "You really think she wants to be with you? She needs a man, not a boy"

Alexa's face panicked as she saw the red flash through Finn's eyes as he punched Dash in the face.

"FINN!" Alexa yelled as she stepped in between them. "He's not worth it"

"Like hell, he isn't," Finn growled, his voice lower than before as he tried to move past Alexa to get at Dash again.

Dash's tag team partner Scott Dawson and some of the other superstars had to help pull them away from each other as Scott took Dash into a nearby room to check on him.

Finn finally calmed himself down as he looked over at Alexa. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to go off like that"

Alexa offered him a small smile. "Its ok I know you couldn't help yourself"

Finn nodded as the area started to clear out.

"Alright well since both of you have finished your segments I think its best that you go back to the hotel," One of the producers said as he walked off.

Alexa grabbed her bags and Finn did the same as they left the arena and got in the car. Alexa could tell that Finn was disappointed in himself cause he didn't say a word the entire ride back.

Once they got back to the hotel and settled into their room Alexa decided to try and talk to Finn. She sat on the bed next to him and poked him on the arm. "Hey, are you alright?"

Finn sighed as he pulled her closer. "Kind of? It's just that I'm usually good at keeping my emotions in check, but as soon as he said what he did I just felt the demon creeping up quicker than usual"

Alexa nodded cause he was very familiar with Finn's demon, they met a couple of times before...usually in the bedroom.

"Sometimes these things happen, nobody's mad at you and I'm sure Dash is probably too scared to ever even come near either of us again so I see this as a good thing"

Finn smiled as he pulled Alexa on his lap. "Maybe, but I still need to learn how to control him better cause something bad could happen"

Alexa nodded. "Well...I've met him before and I know he'd never hurt me so...how about every time you feel him creeping up you just let your anger out on me?" She smirked.

Finn smiled as he pecked her on the lips. "I think I like that idea...in fact, I think I'm feeling a little angry right now," he said as he laid her down on the mattress and kissed her deeply.

"Oh yeah?" Alexa said as they broke apart. "Show me just how angry you really are baby"

Finn's eyes turned red again as climbed on top of her. "Whatever you say little miss Bliss"

* * *

 **Alright so I could have ended that better but you know what? My brain stopped working so that's it.**

 **Anyways hopefully this makes more people write about Finn and Alexa, and if there are any stories about them anywhere on this site or others please tell me!**


End file.
